Collide
by ladybug1115
Summary: Danny and Lindsay collide. My first songfic.


**Collide**

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is my first songfic. I thought it would be a good song for D/L.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement. She also does not own the song "Collide" by Howie Day.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

You just barley arrived in New York.

Already I can't get you out of my head. How do you do this to me? How can a simple country girl like you, Montana, get me so tangled up? I look at you and I would do anything to see you happy. You could tell me to jump off the Empire State Building, and I would.

You're just starting to come into your own here; it seems you didn't have to try hard to win my respect. Though, I'd rather you thought of me as something other than someone you work with.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_

You've lost so many people in the short time I've been here: Louie and Aiden…almost Stella and Flack.

You keep your emotions hidden away. I, on the other hand, yell at suspects and run out of the interrogation room; however, I can tell it hurts you too. You don't smile like you used to. You've stopped calling me "Montana". I can't believe I mind, but it hurts to see you so…sad. I want to see you truly happy.

I want to make you that happy.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_

Something was up that day Stel was hurt. You were so angry and scared. I wanted to lock you in the supply closet to keep you out of the real world; all so you wouldn't have to feel like that. You wanted to help Stella. And you couldn't. That hurt you the most.

I hated not being able to help. I tried my hardest to be what you needed. I helped you…I think.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind  
_

My first day here you told me to call Mac "sir". That made an impression on me.

I think it was a wrong impression. You were mad because I was taking the place of Aiden. I hated you thinking that. I didn't want to be the country girl that stole Aiden's job.

I wanted you to think of me as well…me. But if you told me I was the girl you loved, I wouldn't take it too well. After all, we have to work together. I still wish you would think of me that way.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
_

When you said you would go undercover, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know how I felt. But, I chickened out.

Then, your cover was blown. All I could think was this is it…I'm going to lose you.

I hardly remember Flack or Stella clearing the room. All I knew was I had to find you: my Montana. You found me. I could only hold you; I couldn't bear to let you go.

If you had died…

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
_

I said I would go undercover; I couldn't let someone die if I could save them.

You tried to stop me. You told me I didn't have to. I think, though, that you understood I really did have to.

When the perp picked up that picture, I thought I was going to die. I thought you would never know. Then, I dropped the bag, the bomb went off and I took the girl down with me.

My ears were ringing; however, I still heard the door as it was forced open. I distantly heard Stella and Flack. And then, your voice calling my name; I answered and you helped me up.

You held me. And right then, that was all I needed. I needed to know you loved me. I needed you to know I loved you. We've collided now. Personally, I'm not going anywhere.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
_

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **For better understanding: the POV changes between Danny and Lindsay after each group of lyrics.

**Edited:** 28 Dececmber 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
